teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Angels Cry
Lyrics Aubrey: I shouldn't have walked away I would've stayed if you'd say We could've made (Jayce and Hunter: eey, uh) everything okay (Jayce and Hunter: okay), but we just (Jayce and Hunter: eey, uh) Threw the blame back and forth (Jayce and Hunter: eey, uh), we treated love like a sport The final blow hit so low, I'm still on the ground I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall Shattered in pieces, curled on the floor Super natural love conquers all, remember we Used to touch the sky And lighting don't strike The same place twice, when you and I Said goodbye I felt the angels cry True love's a gift, But we let it drift in a storm Every night I feel the angels cry Aubrey with Teen Justice Girls: C'mon babe, can't our love be revived? Bring it back and we gon' make it right I'm on the edge, just tryin' to survive As the angels cry Jayce: I thought we'd be forever and always You were serenity You took away the bad days Didn't always treat you right But it was OK I do somethin' stupid And you still stay with me (Teen Justice Boys: stayed with me) Jayce (with Hunter): But you can only go for so long Doing the one you claim to love wrong (Before too much is enough) (You look up) Find your love gone And Hunter (Teen Justice Boys): (hey) We were so good together (hey) How come we could not weather (hey) This storm and just do better (hey) Why did we say goodbye Jayce with Teen Justice Boys harmonizing: 'Cause lightning don't strike The same place twice When you and I (Teen Justice Boys: you and I) said goodbye (Teen Justice Boys: said goodbye) I felt the angels cry Hunter with Teen Justice Boys harmonizing: True love's a gift We let it drift In a storm (Teen Justice Boys: in the storm), Now every night (Teen Justice Boys: every night) I feel the angels cry Aubrey with Teen Justice Girls: C'mon babe can't our love be revived (Aubrey: oooh) Bring it back and we gon' make it right (Jayce: oooh) I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive (Aubrey: ooh) As the angels cry Teen Justice: Baby I'm missin' you (Aubrey: I) Don't allow love to lose (Jayce: don't wanna lose you) (Aubrey: don't let our love) We gotta ride it through (Jayce and Aubrey: Ooh) I'm reaching for you (Jayce and Aubrey: baby, I miss you) Baby I'm missin' you (Aubrey: ooh) Don't allow love to lose (Hunter: don't lose your love) We gotta ride it through (Aubrey: you can't) I'm reaching for you (Aubrey: we gotta ride) (Hunter: hey, yeah) Aubrey and Jayce with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: Lightning don't strike The same place twice When you and I said goodbye I felt the angels cry Aubrey and Hunter with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: True love's a gift But we let it slip Aubrey and Jayce with Hunter: In a storm Every night I feel the angels cry Aubrey: Oh babe, the angels Aubrey, Jayce and Hunter: Cry Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs